Niz Chicoloco (film)
Niz Chicoloco (also known as Niz Chicoloco: The Movie) is a 2004 American animated comedy adventure film based on the platforming video game series of the same name by DreamWorks Interactive. Produced by Glass Ball Productions in partnership with DreamWorks Animation and distributed by DreamWorks Pictures, it was directed by the series' creator Geo G. and Kevin Lima, and written by Geo, Brian Lynch, Terry Ward, Tab Murphy and Noni White. It was released into theaters on December 3, 2004. The film, along with Shrek 2 and Shark Tale, marks the first year in a row for DreamWorks Animation to release three films in the same year. It received negative critical reception, and performed poorly in the United States box office, costing $80 million to create while earning $32 million in the United States and Canada and just shy of $120 million worldwide. Due to the film's disappointing box office performance, DreamWorks cancelled any plans for a sequel and has abandoned the Niz Chicoloco trademark, indicating that there will not be any more entries in the franchise as of 2016. However, in April 2017, IGN reported that a new Niz Chicoloco film was in development at DreamWorks Animation alongside a HD remake of the original 1997 game and a reboot television series for Netflix. The new film is set for release on September 23, 2022. This is also the last DreamWorks Animation film to be traditionally animated. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Yuri Lowenthal as Niz Chicoloco **Harrison Chad as 5-year-old Niz Chicoloco *Billy West as Pip / Additional Voices *Gregg Berger as Giggs *Jim Cummings as Heko / Additional Voices *Debi Derryberry as Kathy *Danny Mann as Gerry / Additional Voices *Carlos Alazraqui as Big Mike / Lary / Additional Voices *Dan Castellaneta as Paul *Jeff Bennett as Netty *Maurice LaMarche as Abo *Mona Marshall as Vinna *Kath Soucie as Bob *Jason Marsden and Phil LaMarr as Flix and Sik *Tara Strong as Additional Voices *Bob Bergen as Additional Voices *Frank Welker as Animal's vocal effects *Jack Angel, Rodger Bumpass, Bill Farmer, Mark Hamill, John Cygan, John DiMaggio and Kevin Michael Richardson appear as Heko's henchmen. *Additional voices were provided by Sherry Lynn, Jess Harnell, Tom Kenny and Geo G. Production An animated film based on Niz Chicoloco was in development at DreamWorks Animation since 1997 along with the television series, when the first game was released. However, the film wasn't able to start production until November 2000. The film's animation is provided by Glass Ball and is entirely directed by the series' creator Geo G. It uses traditional animation with some computer animation. Like most traditionally-animated DreamWorks films, this film is animated in a similar style to Disney and Don Bluth films. The computer animation was provided by PDI/DreamWorks. By September 2002, the release date for the film was changed from November 2003 to December 2004, in order to have more time on the production of the film. Soundtrack A soundtrack for the film was released by Glass Ball Music on November 27, 2004. The film's score was composed by Mark Mothersbaugh rather than Michael Giacchino who composed the score for the first two Niz Chicoloco games. Release The film was released on December 3, 2004 in the United States and Canada. It was later released internationally in early 2005. Marketing Upon its release, Burger King had a promotional tie-in with six toys including Niz Chicoloco, Pip, Giggs, Heko, Big Mike and Kathy with a paid Kids' Meal order. Home media Niz Chicoloco was released on DVD and VHS on March 8, 2005. It was also released on Game Boy Advance Video in October 2005. The home media release accompanied with a DVD exclusive animated short film Pip and Giggs' Super Wacky Guide to Nature. The DVD release also contains an audio commentary on the film, deleted scenes, games, how-to-draw featurettes, and more. Reception Box office Coming soon! Cancelled sequel/Reboot In November 2003, Geo G. confirmed the possibility of a Niz Chicoloco film series. In June 2004, DreamWorks Animation gave the green light for production of a sequel. Austin Powers writer Michael McCullers was hired by DreamWorks to write the script for Niz Chicoloco 2. However, in February 2005, DreamWorks, dismayed by the film's disappointing box office return, cancelled the sequel. In April 2017, IGN reported that a new Niz Chicoloco film was in development at DreamWorks Animation alongside a HD remake of the original 1997 game and a reboot television series for Netflix. On March 23, 2019, it was announced that the film would be released on September 23, 2022. Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. References Category:Films Category:2000s Category:2004 Category:Animated films Category:Films directed by Geo G. Category:Niz Chicoloco Category:Glass Ball Productions films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films